A Lonely Little Sister
by yummycookies222
Summary: Kris's niece and nephew are having financial troubles so she takes them in. She has a daughter Lucia, but what happened to Edgar?
1. Return

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a very long time. By the time I noticed a couple reviews that said they'd like to see a Tribe story my summer laziness kicked in and now that I'm back in school it's a little crazy. But it's here now so yay. :D**

**I do not in anyway own anything from Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended. (I mean hello it's FANfiction)**

As Kris Emerson prepared some food she hovered around the door fearing that the people she was expecting would arrive and they would wind up stuck outside because she hadn't heard them. However it seemed she didn't need to worry about it because her ten-year-old daughter Lucia was watching out for them as well. She called, "They're here, they're here!" her shouting coming down the stairs.

Since Kris told Lucia that her cousins were coming over she was beyond excited, it had been years since the family had seen each other. It was hard for Kris and Michael to be together it brought back too many painful memories. Memories that were even more painful since he and Star passed away in a car accident.

On the verge of being broke and losing a place to live Chris and Nicole, Kris' nephew and niece, were in desperate need of somewhere to stay. The second Kris heard of their troubles, (which didn't take long because she had been keeping tabs on them ever since Michael and Star passed away) she immediately offered them to stay with her.

Opening the front door Kris and Lucia headed outside to see a small and rather dirty red car pull in front of the house. Two teenagers came out. While not the spitting image of their parents both Chris and Nicole had some similar qualities from them. Chris had his father's dark hair and Nicole her mother's curls.

"Chris, Nicole," Kris said as she went out to greet them. Happily she hugged both of them.

"Hey there little munchkin. Did you miss me?" Chris teased when Lucia came to hug him and Nicole.

"Yes I did Chris," she said.

"Oh so I wasn't missed then?" Nicole said.

"No, I missed you too Nicole."

"It's so nice to see you two again," Kris said. "I feel like it's been too long. I should have visited much more often before."

"Don't worry it's all right," Nicole assured her aunt.

"Thanks, but in my heart I don't think it will ever be. Enough about that though, lets get you situated. Where are your things? I'll help you take them in."

"Umm, we didn't take too much," Chris said.

"Well, okay then grab what you have and follow me. If you want to park your car inside I can open the garage door later."

"Thanks."

The siblings grabbed their bags out of the car and followed Kris into the house. When they got inside Lucia went to go play in the house somewhere. Since they had been there before they had a rough layout of the place. Kris' house was two stories high and rather luxurious and large with a beautiful pool and Jacuzzi in her backyard. Heading upstairs she showed Chris and Nicole their bedrooms.

"Thank you so much Aunt Kris," Chris thanked.

"Don't mention it. You guys are family. There is no way I would have just left you two on your own. Well, I'll be downstairs if you two need me. Oh I'm making lunch too so feel free to have some."

"Okay. Thanks Aunt Kris," Nicole said as Kris headed downstairs.

As she was preparing lunch thoughts of her lost family members flowed into her head. How did it happen in her life that she was left with nobody? Grandpa was the first to go with Lucy passing away a few years ago. Then there were her brothers. Michael had just recently passed away and Sam was practically dead anyways.

"Mom why are you crying?" Lucia asked.

Her daughter's words made Kris realize tears had been streaming down her face. "Oh nothing sweetie. I was just thinking about how it feels like everyone's gone."

"I'm still here," Lucia said giving her mom a big hug.

"Yes you are," Kris agreed now feeling silly for having forgotten her daughter. Then again Lucia couldn't always be around. When she becomes a teen she'd become independent and spend less and less time with her mother. 'Well I guess I better hang onto these moments while I still can then,' Kris thought. 'Besides even if she becomes more independent it doesn't mean she's going to leave me all of a sudden.'

Wanting to help, Lucia assisted with her mother in making lunch. However when they finished Chris and Nicole weren't around to eat it because they already left to explore the city so they ate the lunch themselves.

"Did you enjoy the city?" Kris asked when Chris and Nicole came back.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Nicole said. "Then Chris had to take us to some gross place."

"Gross place? Where'd you go?"

"I wanted to get a job making surfboards and the only place around here was on the outskirts of town for some guy named Frog."

The cup of tea Kris had been drinking out of slipped out of her hands and fell to the floor shattering on the ground.

"Oh Aunt Kris," Nicole exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Chris asked.

"Umm, yeah I'm fine," Kris said. "Don't worry about the mess the nanny will clean it up. Chris, tell me more about this Frog person."

"Open up Edgar I know you're in there!" Kris yelled pounding on the door to the trailer that was located in the middle of nowhere. Chris had given what little information he could about the Frog place but the descriptions of the area was enough to tell her that it was Edgar. A sign that said 'You are not invited!' crosses on the door, the fact that the surfboard company was called The Frog Brothers. Finding it rather unlikely to be Alan, the most logical conclusion was that this was Edgar's place. In a rush she left the place and drove to the address Chris gave her before swiftly saying good-bye to her confused family members.

"Open up please," Kris breathed hopelessly. Putting her hand on the door she realized her wedding ring was still on her left ring finger. Even after getting divorced she still didn't take the ring off for a single day.

The door slid open and she swiftly put her hand behind her back. "Kris?" Edgar said shocked and happy to see her.

"You just so happen to be living on the outskirts of the city I'm living in?" Kris huffed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Caught off guard she didn't know what to say. Letting out a sigh she said, "No, I'm sorry." Edgar had never been big on arguing with her before, why would now be any different.

"Can I come in? I'm not a vampire."

"I know. Yeah, you can come."

Stepping aside he allowed her in. "How did you know I was here?"

"Chris and Nicole are staying with me now. They told me about how they came here earlier today."

"Oh yeah. I was here when they came. Then that leaves one more question. Why are you here? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're here, but Kris it's been ten years."

"I asked for a divorce Edgar. That never meant I stopped loving you."

"Could have fooled me."

"Edgar."

"If you still loved me then why'd you leave?"

"Look, for as long as I've known you I was always ready to go on every adventure you went on to slay vampires and when we got married I was even more ready. Then Lucia was born and I freaked. I started thinking about all the dangerous things that happened to me and how I didn't want her to have to live like that. I'm sorry for what I did, I just couldn't let her live a life filled with blood sucking monsters."

"We could have talked about it."

"Would you ever really stop vampire hunting?"

Unable to respond he didn't answer. "Ugh, what's wrong with me? Why did I come here? I should just go."

"Kris, wait," he pleaded.

"Sorry for bothering you." Becoming tear-stained she left leaving behind a broken-hearted Edgar.

Later that night as Kris lay asleep her thoughts continued to drift back to Edgar and how happy she had been to see him again. 'Even if it was amazing to see him, it's pointless,' she thought to herself. Then another side of her said, 'What do you mean pointless? You love him! That's the point!'

Tossing and turning in her bed noises outside in the hallway attracted her attention. Coming outside she saw Chris carrying a drunk Nicole into her room. Rolling her eyes she walked over to them. She knew they had gone to a party, but she had trusted that they wouldn't get wasted.

"Are you serious? I said don't drink too much and you come home drunk," Kris whispered aware that Lucia's bedroom wasn't too far away.

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized.

"Something is seriously wrong with me," Nicole whined as Chris took Nicole into her room. "Chris I'm sick."

"You're not sick you're just drunk." He sat Nicole down on her bed, as Kris stood by the door slightly frustrated with her niece. By tomorrow she'd probably get over it though.

Suddenly Nicole sprang up and grabbed Nick holding him up by his neck. "I'm sick," she said in a creepy voice.

Having been familiar with these situations before Kris didn't need to think twice to know she had a vampire problem on her hands. Quickly she ran into the room at Nicole prepared to attack her own niece if necessary. Someone beat her to it though, when somebody hit Nicole on the head with a surfboard knocking her out.

"Oh, no," Kris muttered when she saw that it was Edgar.

"Chris Emerson?" Edgar asked. "I'm Edgar Frog. Surfboard shaper and vampire hunter." Pulling out a stake he moved to stab Nicole with it.

"No!" Kris exclaimed darting over to him and putting his hand down. Glancing at a confused Chris she said, "Don't worry I'll handle this."

"Uncle Eddie?" Chris asked recognizing the man who was his uncle years ago.

"It's Edgar."

"What's going on?"

"Your sister's infected she's become one of the undead."

"Look," Kris said. "Lets just go downstairs and talk about this. Chris I suggest you go to your room."

"Right," Chris said leaving with Kris and Edgar following behind him. He went to his room while the other two headed, downstairs to the kitchen.

"Apparently the Emerson's can't avoid vampires no matter how hard they try," Kris said when they made it to the kitchen. "Why are you here? Don't you knock?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but then I smelled that vampire," Edgar started to explain.

"She's only half."

"For now."

"What do we do?"

"'We'? We aren't a 'we' anymore remember? This is my job."

"And that's my niece. Not to mention she's living under my roof, which makes more problems. When Michael went through this he almost killed Sam. Self-control is difficult."

There was a painful pause at the mention of Sam's name. Mentioning Michael was painful enough, but Sam was a completely different matter.

"So you want in?"

"Yes. I'm involved until Nicole is human again."

"All right."

"Would you like to see her?" she asked quietly.

Knowing who she meant he answered, "Yeah I would."

The two headed upstairs and quietly entered Lucia's room and gazed at her as she slept on her bed.

"She's so big now," Edgar whispered.

At that moment Kris realized she had deprived him ten years of his daughter's life. Uncontrollable tears formed from her eyes. How could she have done that to him? Why did she? With or without Edgar it seemed it was hereditary in the family to be attracted into vampire situations the fact that one half-vampire was sleeping only a few rooms away was proof of that.

"Kris, are you all right?" Edgar asked.

Too choked up on tears she couldn't answer and left the room. Silently he followed her out and gently closed the door behind him. As she walked away he caught up with her and lightly yet firmly held onto her. "Hey, hey," he said. "What's wrong? Kris tell me what's wrong."

"How can you even bear to look at me? I took your child away and abandoned you! I'm a terrible person! You should hate me! Why don't you hate me?"

"Calm down, it's okay. I could never hate you."

"No it's not okay. I shouldn't have," she paused. "I shouldn't have left you," she said so low he could barely hear her.

Unable to hold back anymore Edgar leaned in and kissed her. Maybe it wasn't right to kiss your ex-wife who you haven't talked to in ten years, but this wasn't just some ex-wife this was Kris. He had been in love with her since they were teenagers and nothing had changed that. The sight of her crying, the feeling of holding her in his arms, it all brought back an uncontrollable urge to be with her. As she kissed him back he felt the familiar warm and strong feeling that went throughout his entire body; something he had been without for a whole decade.

When their lips parted they didn't separate from each other, but stayed in an embrace with her head resting on his chest like they used to always do.

"So, umm. What now?" Kris asked. "We obviously still have feelings for each other."

"You thought differently?" he questioned.

"Well, I always knew that I'd love you, but I thought that you probably moved on after what I did."

"I could never do that. I will always love you."

"So do you want to be together then?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Extremely."

They kissed once more but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kris went over to open it and saw a girl standing in the opening wearing nothing but a red bikini.

"Hi, umm I came to see Chris," the girl said. She had dark black hair and looked to be in her late teens, but both Kris and Edgar recognized her for what she was. "Can I come in?"

Suddenly she was stabbed in the heart by a wooden stake by Edgar. She screamed in pain as her eyes turned black and her nails grew disgustingly long. Then she slowly turned into a stone. A few seconds passed by as Kris and Edgar stared at her in surprise, this was a vampire death they hadn't seen anything remotely close to. With a powerful force it exploded causing rocks to fly in different directions.

"No you can't come in," Kris growled. Turning to Edgar she said, "I swear it's a family curse."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not in any way own Lost Boys. No copyright infringement intended.**

"What the hell was that?" Chris' asked shocked by the events he had witnessed. Kris guessed that the noise attracted his attention and he went downstairs to check things out.

"Lets go to the living room. There's a lot of explaining to do," Kris said.

"So you're telling me that Nicole is a half vampire and we have to kill the head vampire before she feeds or she'll become the real deal," Chris said trying to summarize everything up.

"That's basically it," Kris agreed pleased that her nephew didn't think she was crazy.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain Eddie. We haven't seen you for years and now you're here."

"It's a long story," Edgar simply stated.

"I've got time. Did you guys make up?"

"Chris, I'm not in the mood to talk about this," Kris wearily told him. "Let's just get some sleep and then we can make our plans tomorrow, all right?"

"All right. Good night."

"Night, Chris." Without another word Chris headed upstairs although he gave his aunt and Edgar one last curious glance at them before leaving.

"You're free to crash here," Kris offered Edgar once Chris was gone.

"Let's not move too quickly," Edgar said after a few seconds.

Immediately Kris felt that Edgar still hadn't quite forgiven her just yet. Noticing her crestfallen face he soothingly said, "Hey. It's not that I don't want to. I just think we need to be a little cautious about this. It has nothing to do with you."

"You sure?"

Smiling he said, "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." The two gave each other a good-bye kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As Kris watched Edgar leave she felt tears start to form once again as she internally punished herself for leaving the love of her life. He could try to consol her and say that everything's fine, but she could never forgive herself for it.

The next morning Kris initiated everything she had previously planned in her head. First she dropped Lucia off to spend the next few days at her friend's house to spend the night for a couple of days.

"Kris, you seem stressed out. Is something wrong?" Vicky, the mother of Lucia's friend and actually a good friend of Kris' as well, asked.

"Oh, it's just I'm having some problems in the house and I want them to be taken care of so Lucia can return to a safe home."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks. I know I always talk to you about everything, but this is just something I really can't tell you about. I'm sorry I hope you can understand."

"Don't worry it's all right."

Walking over to her daughter she hugged her and said, "Bye Lucia. See you in a couple of days. Daddy's back just so you know."

"Really?" Lucia said happily. It used to be that Edgar would visit his daughter every couple of months but in the past three years he had stopped coming and became practically untraceable. Kris knew why, but she still wondered if decisions could have been made differently. 'Like I'm one to talk,' Kris thought. 'I guess we're all doing what we think is best for her.'

It was night, Edgar's least favorite time. That was when they came out to prowl around and feast on the innocent. Just thinking about those evil things made him sick. Out of all the things Edgar hated, he hated vampires the most with a burning passion. Even more so since they had taken his own brother and best friend. On several occasions Kris was almost taken. Even her mother was almost taken one time. Kris' brother Michael and his wife Star had been taken as well as their grandpa (although they were able to turn back). Now Nicole, Kris' niece was taken. So many things Edgar witnessed and endured that increased his dislike for them as a teenager to hatred twenty years later.

The sound of someone knocking on the door startled him. Grabbing a nearby stake he didn't take a single step towards the door until a reassuring and familiar voice said, "It's me."

Opening the door Edgar saw Kris standing at the door. He wanted to embrace her, but thought better of it, unsure whether it was right or wrong. What was someone supposed to do in these situations?

"Hey," Kris greeted him happily. "So umm I wasn't here for the debriefing and I doubt Chris will actually be home when I get there, so what's the plan?"

"Chris is going to infiltrate the group and betray them at the last possible moment," Edgar said already knowing she wouldn't be happy with this news.

"Okay, umm what now?"

"Kris—."

"I don't need another family member turning into a vampire right now. Ugh, I knew I should have told you two to wait for me to come back before you made your plans so you wouldn't decide on something as insane as this."

"It was the only way," he argued. "We had no way of figuring out where their lair would be on our own and Chris was willing to go as far as he could to save his sister."

"There has to be another way."

"There isn't. You'd do the same thing for—," he left the sentence unfinished. There was a terrible silence as Edgar had left her speechless. She would have done the same for her siblings there was no doubt about it, which was probably making it harder for her to fully disagree with their decision.

"Still, it's too much," Kris sighed defeated. "It's bad enough to risk losing more family, but we have to stand by and let Chris do all the work, while there's nothing we can do to help him."

"It's true your family has a tendency to attract vampires, but you also have luck that gets you out of it," Edgar said assuring her as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get out of this fine like we always do." He used the word always since it sounded more hopeful than saying almost always even if it was the correct term.

She wrapped her arms around him tears streaming from her eyes. Returning the embrace he soothed her the best he could. All she needed was a shoulder to cry on at the moment and he would be there for her just like he always used to be.

"There he is," Edgar said as he drove his car by and saw Chris come out a car with several vampires at the beach.

"Nicole's there too," Kris said as she saw Nicole come out with some other male vampire. They seemed as if they were attached to the hip, never separating for a second. "He better get his hands off my niece," she hissed as she reached for a nearby stake.

"Calm down. We'll take care of him soon enough."

The two just sat in the car keeping an eye out for Chris if he needed them to jump in any moment they were needed. After several minutes they saw Nicole and the vampire leave together with their arms wrapped around each other. Glaring as she watched them leave she prayed Nicole would be all right.

"I hate staking out," Kris groaned. "There's nothing to do."

The night air was suddenly filled with piercing screams. Swiftly Kris and Edgar grabbed some weapons and dashed out of the car heading for the beach. Trying to run there as fast as they could they found Chris cornered by two vampires.

"Hey!" Edgar shouted causing the vampires to turn around. "Who ordered the stake?" Lifting up he showed his two wooden stake's and the vampires fled in fear.

"Chris," Kris said heading to walk over to her nephew but Edgar pulled her back.

"Are you cool?" Edgar questioned.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Chris said shying away from them, hiding his mouth.

"I said, are you cool? Show me your teeth!"

"I said I'm cool!"

"And I said show me your teeth."

Suddenly, at immortal speed Chris grabbed Edgar showing his fangless teeth and stated angrily, "_I am cool_."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Look, we don't have time for this shit Eddie. We have to get to the nest and get my sister before she feeds."

"Super lets go," Kris said surprisingly cheerful heading for the car, but Chris still hadn't let go of Edgar yet.

"That's what I'm talking about." Angrily Chris let go of Edgar, following his aunt. "I hate fucking vampires," Edgar muttered. "You know where their lair is, you're driving." He handed Chris the keys and sat in the passenger seat while Kris was forced to sit in the back.

While Chris drove Edgar took out a water balloon and a holy cross, performing some sort of ritual with them as he spoke in Spanish.

"What are you doing man?" Chris asked confused.

"I'm turning this into holy water," he explained. "I'm a minister."

"You're a minister," he said in disbelief.

"Yup, I got ordained online. I am officially recognized by the international association of online ministers, as the honorable reverend, Edgar Frog the vampire hunter."

"Did you study for that?"

"No. I went to the website filled out a couple of forms and clicked ordain me."

"Because that's just so official," Kris commented.

"Well, it counts for something." Talking to Chris again he said, "Now before going into battle there's a few things you need to be briefed on. First of all, when a vampire buys it, it's never a pretty sight. No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some yell and scream, some go quietly, some explode, some implode, but all will try to take you with them. As far as your arsenal of vamp artillery, we've got stakes. We've got some wooden ones; we've got some metal ones, and some carbon fighters. I like them because they're light and easy to handle. That being said there's nothing as good as a classic old-fashioned wood job: safe sturdy, reliable. Next we've got my air propelled rocket grenade for holy water. This is my baby don't touch it. We also have one of these." He took out rope with garlic tied to it, while Chris stared at it confusingly. "You know how to use this right?"

"Yeah, totally," Chris said jokingly.

"Okay, good."

"No dude, I have no idea what that is."

"It's a garlic billow," Edgar said as if Chris didn't know something a ten-year-old should know. Chris just looked at him even more confused. "Never mind, I'll hold onto this one." Putting it away he pulled out a red headband and tied it on his forehead. "Let's go kill some vampires."

Looking at Edgar at the moment she was distinctly reminded of hunting vampires with him when they were younger. It had been a long time since she saw a headband on that forehead and just at that moment she realized just how much she missed it. It seemed there were a lot of good things from her past she had been missing at the moment. At least she had Edgar back though.

The car drove up to a creepy, old abandoned building, the perfect place for vampires to be lurking. "They know we're here," Edgar said as he looked around suspiciously.

Without speaking another word they opened the door, which led them underground to a set of stairs. "Where are we?" Kris whispered.

"A mine," Edgar explained. "Hasn't been used in years. Several accidents most likely occurred here, while people labored away in pain for hours."

"Sounds like a good nest."

"Smell that? It smells like fungus and death. It's vampire B.O."

They headed down into a dark cave where Edgar's headband light and Kris and Chris' flashlights were put to use.

After walking for several minutes, Edgar stopped the two and started giving them some sort of hand signals they didn't understand at all.

"What?" Chris asked.

Once again Edgar made the hand signals but they still made no sense.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just follow me," Edgar told them.

Walking through the cave the three looked around the creepy darkness, but still found nothing. Noticing that her nephew was nowhere to be seen, Kris looked around frantically but didn't see him.

"Chris," she whispered hoping he hadn't drifted too far.

"Chris?" Edgar joined in looking around as well. The two called his name a few more times, but to no avail. "Shit. What part of stay together don't you understand?"

After walking for a while they were no longer in a lightless tunnel and found a mine area with empty tracks and light bulbs on top of the ceiling. A horrible stench reached Kris and Edgar's nose, warning them that a vampire was somewhere close by.

"I smell ugly," Edgar said.

Sinister laughing could be heard.

"You know I really hate these guys," Kris said. "At least the others weren't so bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Sure they fed on people, but most vampires were their own family. They were decent enough to be nice to each other, like David and his gang. These guys are just jackasses."

The sinister laughing just increased after that. "Chris!" Edgar yelled. "Come on Chris."

"Chris isn't here Eddie," a voice said. "But your brother is."

The light bulbs exploded. In the dark Kris was grabbed away. "Your brother as well," a voice whispered in her ear.

"How do you know that?" she asked as she tried her best to grab her stake without him noticing.

"Sweet heart everybody knows."

"Kris!" Edgar yelled seeing her being held hostage by the vampire.

"Ooh, I picked myself a pretty one here. Who cares if she's older?"

"Let her go now!"

"Now don't worry Eddie, I'll take good care of her before dessert." With all her strength Kris shoved a wooden stake into the undead man's heart. Immediately he started screaming and flailing until finally he exploded blood everywhere, a good portion of it landing on Kris and a tiny bit on Edgar.

Looking at the red liquid she felt rather disgusted, but shrugged it off. She had been covered in vampire blood so many times she lost count.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asked worried.

"Yeah. How did he know—?"

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off clearly not wanting to talk about the subject.

"Right. You know this may not be the best time to say this, but I'm really glad you're back in my life."

"Me too. This brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but good ones."

They were standing close together staring deeply into the other's eyes. "I'd kiss you right now, but you're covered in blood."

"Right," Kris nodded in agreement. She started to walk away with him to continue their search.

"Oh, what the hell." Pulling her back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Returning the favor she deepened the kiss. Sadly it wasn't a moment that could last long and they both knew it. After a few more seconds passed they ended it and continued down their path, holding hands now.

Continuing down the path they finally found Chris and Nicole in a room decorated with modern decorations such at instruments, a television, furniture, and other things. If it weren't for the creepy underground vibe it would have passed for normal. Chris and Nicole were covered in blood looking over the burning body of presumably the head vampire.

"Build a man a fire and he's warm for a day. Light a man on fire and he's warm for the rest of his life," Edgar recited to his past niece and nephew.

"Nicole," Kris said running over to hug her niece, who hugged her back. "Are you guys all right?"

"Yeah, everything's fine now," Nicole said.

Edgar leaned down towards the burning body and pulled out the wooden stake in it. "You'll be getting a bill for my services," he told them throwing the wooden instrument aside.

"Uncle Eddie?" Nicole asked recognizing him.

"It's Edgar."

Apparently the vampires had tied up a friend of Nicole's. After retrieving him everyone headed back up to the surface to Edgar's car. Driving back they dropped off Nicole's friend Evan. Before leaving he asked her out on a date. Still dazed from the current events she accepted rather hazily, but a yes was a yes. He smiled and as the car drove away his distant cheers could be heard.

Next they drove to Kris' house and this time Edgar stayed. Everyone showered and cleaned up. Kris and Edgar were acting as if they had gone through a completely normal day, while Chris and Nicole were silent as if in shock.

"They'll get used to it," Edgar commented.

"Daddy!" Lucia yelled as she got out of her mother's car and ran into her father's arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too sweetie," Edgar said hugging his precious little daughter.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"I was trying to keep you safe. Your mom and I were both trying our best to make sure nothing bad would happen to you."

"We just didn't make the best decisions," Kris said walking over.

"But I'm staying now," Edgar assured Lucia.

"Good. A lot of things happened while you were gone."

"I know."

"Come on let's go inside," Kris said.

While the family spent some time together, Kris and Nicole prepared dinner together.

"How was your date last night?" Kris asked her. "I forgot to ask."

"It was really nice," Nicole said. "I had a fun time. Evan's a pretty good guy."

"That's great. Good guys can be hard to come by."

"Speaking of good guys. What's the story with you and uncle Eddie? Dad told us that you divorced. Now you guys are together all of a sudden?"

"He's a vampire hunter and then I had Lucia. I was afraid of my daughter having a life surrounded by vampires like I did, but I still loved him. Then it became clear that it was pointless because we had a vampire situation on our hands when Edgar hadn't been seen in years."

"So you're totally used to this whole vampire slaying thing?"

"Him more than me.

"Oh, mommy I forgot to tell you. Uncle Sam told me to say hi to you and daddy."

Kris froze and dropped the glass bowl that was in her hands. It shattered on the floor, but she didn't notice. The sound of her brother's name coming from her daughter's lips still rang through her ears.

Kris and Edgar questioned their daughter all they could, but she said she knew nothing other than that she saw her uncle and he told them to say hi. There was nothing else.

However Edgar claimed he knew where his old best friend would be. That night the two went over to an old abandoned park. Patiently Kris sat down on the table of a nearby wooden table with benches.

"Cut the theatrics, I know you're out there!" Edgar yelled unimpressed by the surrounding whispers. "Show yourself." Pulling out a stake he pointed it at the darkness. "You've been waiting to get yourself staked Sam."

Off of the table, Kris now stood next to Edgar peering into the darkness. The outline of someone could be seen.

"Easy there, capadre," Sam's voice could be heard sneering. "After all the shit that you pulled, I think you can at least hear me out, I feel like you owe me that."

"You really expect me to act like it never happened?"

"No, I've already forgiven you. It's water under the bridge."

"Stay there," Edgar warned as Sam approached. Protectively he raised his stake and stood in front of Kris. "You don't want it to go down like this."

"No it's going down like this!"

"I'm warning you."

"Yeah, I'm trembling." He lunged at Edgar and yelling he lunged at Sam as well.

"No!" Kris screamed helplessly unable to stop either of them.

**Okay so I know this was really short, only two chapters and everything. I also know this isn't nearly as good as Cry Little Sister. You can hate this or like it, it doesn't matter I totally understand it's not that great. It's just I've had it around for a really long time and I figured even if just one person wanted to read it then why not post it? So that's why it's here, for anybody who would want to see it. Thanks :D**


End file.
